Crystal Soul
by neko-chibi-faithkitty
Summary: Someone knows that Yami has Yugi’s Crystal heart. Now everyone’s trying to steal it. Can he protect Yugi’s last gift, or will he lose more than he ever expected? Sequel to Crystal Heart.
1. Velvet Underworld

**A/N:** The along awaited sequel! Thanks to the reviewers who asked for another chapter, and threatened this humble author's life if said chapter did not appear, here's one more. It's not my best in my opinion, but I was bored out of my mind, couldn't find the CD with this song on it, and had slight writer's block. Please forgive the brick wall standing in front of the creative part of my brain! It didn't mean to be there! The song is from Weiss Kruez 'cause the only other song from last unicorn was 'Now That I'm A Woman', and that just seemed wrong. The song is more upbeat than I wanted, but the words fit the mood that I wanted. Any way, here it is.

**Crystal Soul**  
_Velvet Underworld_

Shinku no juutan ni nita  
Kono yo no hana wa mina omote.  
Sono shita ni nagareru yami  
Kanashimi wa soko kara umare.  
Aa, kokoro sae itsuwatte ikiruno ka?  
Hito wa sadame ni ayatsurareru dake?  
Tada, itoshiki mono dakishime  
Chiisaki mono mamoru tame.  
Kyou mo dare ka ga sakebu,  
Kono inochi sae mo nagedashi  
Toki no naka de moetsukiru  
Sono isshun ni kuchizuke o.  
Yokubou ni yogoreta machi,  
Fukinukeru kaze dake sora e.  
Fuminiji rarete yuku ai  
Te no hira ni nokotta namida.  
Aa, egao made ubawarete ikiru no ka?  
Dare mo kizutsuki kokoro mo naiteru.  
Ima, hizamazuite inori o kakan nai mono mamoritai,  
Mune ni juuji o kizamu.  
Kono tomerarenai nani ka o  
Osaerareru tamashii o  
Tada shinjitai itsu made mo!  
Kumo ga kiete; hoshi ga mieru;  
Kaze ga tomari; tori ga utau;  
Umi ga hikari; sora ni tokeru;  
Yoru ga owari; kimi o kanjiru…

Yami sat in Yugi's desk, one hand gripping the Puzzle as the sensei droned on meaninglessly. He didn't hear her. All his senses were turned to the Puzzle. It seemed to know that there was something in it, and it radiated a need to protect that something. The spirit didn't notice when someone came to the door and interrupted their class. He didn't even notice the sensei standing over him and calling his name until Anzu poked him in the back. Then he noticed her getting up.

"Sensei, gomen nasai." He apologized looking up at the worried instructor.

"Mouto-san, are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"Hai." He answered, looking down.

Pursing her lips, she frowned not really accepting his answer. "You and Mizaki-san have been summoned to the office. You are dismissed." She told him, watching him closely.

"Domo arigato." He replied, getting up and bowing.

"Don't bother coming back to class." She said, watching his depressed movements. "Call your grandfather to come and get you. You look sick."

"Hai."

Yami followed quietly behind Anzu. "I know you're the other Yugi." She said softly, after a moment. He didn't look up, and didn't answer. "Why won't you talk to us?" She asked him, half pouting, half concerned.

"Because…" he started to answer, but stopped. "It's not important, Mizaki-san."

She frowned again. Just then they rounded the corner and entered the main office. "Ah, there you are." The secretary sighed. "We've been waiting. The two of you have a visitor." The fershimled woman pointed behind them. They turned to see an elegant young European in a dark business suit.

"Oh, Romulus-sama!" Anzu gasped beside him. The spirit stiffened. "What are you doing here?" she asked, oblivious to the pharaoh's reaction.

"I was worried about the friend you mentioned and came to see if he was indeed alright." The tall man said with false kindness.

"Oh, arigato gozaimasu!" she answered kindly, "You didn't have to do that."

"You told him about my aibou!" the pharaoh asked startled.

The young girl looked back at the spirit startled. "H-hai. I saw him go to that gem yesterday, and he seemed upset. Then when he left without saying anything, I got worried. Romulus-san walked up behind me and told me all about that Crystal Heart thing and how he had donated it to the museum. So I asked him about it and told him how it upset the other you. When he heard that he, offered to go to your house and make sure you were alright."

"So you aren't Yugi Mouto?" Romulus asked frowning. "I thought they said you were."

Yami glared at the stranger. Something deep inside of him twinged with fear and loathing for the man that had frightened Yugi the day before. '_Harvester_.' The word came unbidden to his mind. One hand flew to the pyramid around his neck. "What do you want?" Yami snarled at the man.

The man's eyes brightened with greed. "So he's already died." The man smiled. "Then you must be the one he gave it to."

"Yami, what's he talking about?" Anzu asked the spirit, startled by the sudden change in what had seemed to a kind man. Neither one heard her.

"So you are a Harvester?" Yami asked.

"I'll give you a good price for the Crystal."

"Even if you have to kill me," the pharaoh hissed, "you'll never find our Crystal Heart!"

Anzu gasped. "Yugi! You have a Crystal Heart too!" Ignoring her the man pulled a dagger. Quick as lightening he slashed at the hand holding the Millennium Puzzle, and ripped it from around the teen's neck. The others in the office gasped. The secretary began dialing for the police. None of them expected what came next.

Romulus cried out as the Puzzle glowed brightly searing his hand. Dropping it he kicked it into the wall where it shattered, revealing a small violet pyramid shaped crystal. The European cried out in triumph, but his cry died on his lips moments later. The pieces of the puzzle glowed faintly. Then, hovering above them appeared Yugi. Where his heart should have been was a gaping hole in the shape of a bloody triangle. Fear shone in his eyes, but he glared defiantly at the man who had haunted his nightmares in life. Then he spoke one word.

"Never!" the specter hissed vehemently. Then, Oedipus Romulus burst into violet flames. Everyone in the office froze.

Yami slowly approached the transparent figure hovering over his Crystal Heart and the still glowing pieces of the puzzle, tears flowing freely down the proud soul's cheeks. /_Yami?_/ He heard the voice in his mind and almost didn't believe it was possible.

_Yugi?_

/_Thank you for keeping me alive. Never let me go._/ The small one pleaded.

"Never." Yami promised aloud. "Never, my Crystal Heart." Then the phantom disappeared and the glow of the puzzle faded. Reverently, Yami walked over and easily began to put together the puzzle. But just before he finished putting together the top, he slipped the living Crystal Heart inside where it would be safely hidden for all eternity. Then he turned, noticing for the first time the stunned occupants of the school office.

"W-what just happened?" Anzu asked him in a frightened voice. "Why was Yugi like that."

Yami looked at her sadly. "Yugi gave me his life." He answered her softly, lovingly embracing the puzzle and it's hidden treasure. "And his Crystal Heart."

"Yugi's dead!" she squeaked.

"No." Yami answered smiling to himself. "He's alive. Inside our Crystal Heart." Then, in the stillness of the silence that followed, he felt gentle arms embrace him and his koibito's loving hands caress his face.

**A/N:** Yugi's alive…well…sort of… Anyway, here's the translation for the song and the Japanese words I used. I didn't translate the song, someone else did, and it's a slightly more literal one that the one on the Weiss opening.

_Velvet Underworld _

The worlds flowers like a carpet of crimson red  
As one scatter and toss through the air.  
Sorrow and sadness are born there  
From the darkness that streams underneath.  
Ah, are hearts only meant to lie?  
Are people just puppets of fate?  
Only to embrace those we love  
And to protect those small and precious.  
Today again someone shouts that out  
Sacrificing even their life  
To Smolder in the midst of time  
With that instant's kiss.  
In this city stained with greed  
There is only wind blowing towards the sky.  
All that is left of trampled love  
Is the tear left in the palm of my hand.  
Ah, were smiles only meant to sunder?  
Everyone has their wounded hearts.  
I want to protect those timid creatures,  
Those who kneel in prayer.  
I'll even carve a cross in my chest  
To believe in something unstoppable  
And the irrepressible spirit  
Now and forever!  
The clouds disperse; the stars are seen;  
The wind stills; the birds sing;  
The ocean shines; the heavens thaw;  
The night ends; I feel you…

**Sensei**- teacher  
**Gomen Nasai**- Forgive me. ( This is a very formal and polite form. The plain form is just 'gomen'. Since Yami was speaking to a person of higher rank it would have been rude to use the plain form  
**Hai**- Yes  
**Domo Arigato**- Thank you (Again one of the more polite and formal forms.)  
**-san**- Mr./Mrs./Ms. (polite way of addressing someone. A close frien may not use a suffix, or, may use –chan.)  
**-sama**- Mr./Mrs./Ms. (a slightly moral polite and formal version  
**Arigato Gozaimasu**- Thank you. (Slightly more formal than domo arigato, but still not the most polite and formal way of saying it.)  
**Koibito**- lover/boyfriend/girlfriend. (I think I may have forgotten to add this definition at the end of one of the chapters. Shitsure shimashita! Gomen nasai!)  
**Shitsure Shimashita**- I have committed rudeness. (Okay, you caught me. I just added it for fun. But hey, at least you know one more phrase now!)  
**Fershimled**- hazed, frantic, disorganized, overly busy (not Japanese, or even English. Just a word a friend of mine 'created.')

Well, there it is. That's it. I hope you love it. Please R&R! And PLEASE BE KIND! I'M BEGGING YOU! It was gonna be another chapter, but thanks to the persuasion of JollieRancher you have a sequel. Not sure when the future chapters will be up, but I'll do my best.


	2. Beautiful Alone

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken so long to write this chapter, but in all honesty, I couldn't decide which song to use. First things first though. The original story of The Crystal Heart is at the end of the manga Demon Diary Vol. 1 There's another story after it called Terra, but it's not my kind of thing, so I only skimmed through that one a couple of times. And, as with everything else, The song is from Weiβ and not mine, the characters are from Yu-Gi-Oh and not mine. Other than that enjoy, and thank you for being so patient with me. I started back to work this week, so please try and remain patient. Thank you!

* * *

**Crystal Soul  
**_ Beautiful Alone_

Toge no aru kotoba dake  
Kono machi wa utsushiteru itsumo  
Meguriau hito ga nagareru  
Shinjitara kuzuresou  
Fuan dake dakishimeru hibi yo  
Moshimo koko ni anata ga itara hanasanai no ni  
Tokei no oto ni oitaterareru  
Wasureru koto de kyou no hi o  
Boku wa ikite iru yo  
Anata to boku to no sabishisa o  
Kasaneru you ni shite kuchidzukeru  
Futari ga itameta kizuato ga  
Utsukushii wakare o tsugeru darou  
Nayamashii yoru dake ga  
Ai no kage shitte iru kitto  
Michikakeru tsuki o samayou  
Eien ga owattara  
Munashisa ni tsutsumareru sotto  
Sora ni kieru tsubame no tsubasa boku ni attara  
Shizuka na ame ni yasashiku nureru  
Nanika o motome sono kawari  
Boku wa ai o nakusu  
Anata to boku to no kanashimi o  
Itawariau you ni dakishimeru  
Futari ga kizuita omoide ga  
Utsukushii kodoku o egaku darou  
Anata to boku to no sabishisa o  
Kasaneru you ni shite kuchidzukeru  
Futari ga itameta kizuato ga  
Utsukushii wakare o tsugeru darou

Yami sat quietly in his chair as the police tried to question him. The charred remains of Romulus lay where they had fallen. Anzu was jabbering hysterically to an officer over in the corner. The secretary was doing the same over at her desk. Finally the two men interrogating Yami gave up and went to talk to the others.

"Does this kid have a parent?" He asked the distressed secretary.

She nervously clicked away at her computer for a moment. Finally she looked up. "Mouto Yugi. His father's dead; he lives with his mother and grandfather. Do you want me to call them?"

"Please. And can you locate Hanzaki-san's parents as well?"

"Y-yes." She began to dial the contacts listed for the two students.

Yami listened quietly as she spoke with Grampa about the 'incident.' Then, he began to sadly smile to himself. Yugi wasn't dead. He wasn't exactly alive either, but he was not dead. He began to chuckle. Then the chuckle became a laugh. Yugi wasn't dead! A strange ecstasy began to take over him. If the Puzzle had helped him… No, it was too much. But at least it could keep his small Hikari's soul alive.

The police frowned at the strangely jubilant youth who sat laughing at the corpse. "Young man, do you think this is funny?"

Yami looked up at him. "He's not gone! He's still alive! I kept my promise. I protected him and he's alive!"

The police frowned and were about to question him again, when Grampa burst through the door. "Yami!" The old man cried. He ran up to the spirit and began looking for wounds. Finding only the spirit's bandaged hand he began to look around him. Seeing the corpse of the man who had tried to hurt his grandson he yelled and stormed over to it. Snarling he kicked the corpse. "Filthy Harvesters." Then he looked back over at Yami. "Don't tell Haruka. She lost hers to refuse such as this."

Yami blinked, and a look of fear covered his face. "Yes, Saimun." He looked down at the carcass. "There are more?" He asked in trepidation.

Mouto looked around at the people who were now staring at the two. "I think we need to get you home. Your mother will be worried."

Grampa held his hand out to the Spirit. Yami looked nervously around room, but obediently rose to follow the old man. They had almost reached the door when one of the police officers stepped in the way. "Mouto-san. I'm afraid I can't permit you to leave. We haven't gotten Yugi's statement."

Grampa looked angrily at the man. "A man has just attacked my grandson for some unknown reason. Naturally I doubt the security of the school. And yes, I know you're going to tell me that the police station would be the safest place, but I refuse to let you treat my grandson, the victim, like a criminal. He's just lost his brother and now someone has tried to harm him. I'm taking him home." Then Mouto Saimun ushered Yami past the man and they left without a backward glance.

"But…" Anzu whispered. Everyone turned to look at her. She didn't notice. "But Yugi's an only child."

Yami watched as Saimun drove away from the school. The old man drove furiously until the reached an empty parking lot on the far side of town. Then he stopped the car and looked at the Ancient Pharaoh. "You probably want to know what's going on." He sighed looking away. I suppose I should start at the beginning." Yami just watched him. "When I first met Sakura she told me about a rare gem called the Crystal Heart. She said they were very rare, almost impossible to find. She never spoke of it again until the day she died. She was about to give birth to our second child. I was so frightened when she started bleeding. Then she told me that she wanted to give me one. I didn't understand. She said that whoever had a Crystal Heart knew what true happiness was, and she wanted me to know that happiness. Then she handed me her Heart, just like Yugi gave you his. With her dying breath she told me she loved me and begged me to protect it. I lost both my wife and my daughter that night.

"The day after her funeral, a stranger approached me. He said he would pay me well for the Crystal Heart. I refused. Then, he said, that if I didn't give it to him he would take my son's heart. Naturally I was terrified. Mamoru was only seven. So the two of us ran. We spent the rest of our lives running from the Harvesters. When Mamoru was twenty-three he met Haruka. They were so in love with each other. A year later they were married, and a year after that Yugi was born. They were happy for quite sometime. When Yugi was four, Haruka showed up on my doorstep with a crying child and my son's Crystal Heart. She too had been tracked down by Harvesters. For months we ran, trying to get away from them.

"When Yugi was eight, his father's Heart was stolen by Harvesters. He innocently asked them why they were taking it. That was when we learned the legend. Legend says that whoever possess a Crystal Heart possess true and eternal happiness. Then, the Harvester promised to come back for Yugi's Heart one day. He was terrified from that day on. But what the Harvesters don't realize is that the legend is a lie. The only thing a Crystal heart brings is fear, hatred and sadness. Yugi spent most of his life hiding from a very real fear. And Haruka and I… not a night passes when I don't see her eyes in that thrice damned Crystal. I would give a hundred Crystal Hearts to have Sakura back. They are a curse, not a blessing."

Yami looked at the old man. Tears ran down the weary man's cheeks. "But I am happy." Yami whispered.

"What?"

"I am happy. Yugi was smiling when he gave me the Heart. And he may not be alive anymore, but I know he's not dead. I can see him. And I know that he loves me. And that I may be alone, but he hasn't left me." As he spoke he could feel his Hikari's arms wrapping around him, feel the young one's lips kissing away his own tears as they fell. "I'm happy. And No One will take this away from me. They can't, unless they can find away to steal my own heart. And Yugi won't let that happen."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, one more chapter down. I don't know the names of Yugi's family members so I made them up. And, as always, I didn't translate the song, but here it is in English.

Haruka- Yugi's mom. Her name means 'Spring Flower'  
Sakura- Grampa's wife. Her name means 'Cherry Blossom'  
Mamoru- Yugi's dad. The name means 'To Protect'

_Beautiful Alone_

To every life, there's always an end,  
But I close my eyes, I still see your face; beautiful…  
And I throw a rose as they lower you down  
But I still believe I'll see you again  
I wait for the day that I can once more hold you tight  
Until then, I can't cry this pain away  
Until then, memories are all I have  
How I long for one more kiss, just to hold you once again  
How I long to hear you say "Our love's eternal, never will I leave from by your side…"  
I go my way, I journey on, now 'till forever  
With the memory of our last kiss to keep me going  
And though I am alone again, I shed not a tear  
How beautiful is my loneliness, how great is my pain  
As the night skies arrive, the heartache begins  
For in every dream, the image of you still lingers  
So I walk alone, sleepless, guided by the moon  
I know I'll give to eternal sleep,  
And when that day comes, I'll never again let you go  
I'll pretend that I'm not about to cry  
I'll pretend those tears are only rain  
As I lie awake at night, listening to this quiet rain  
As I bow my head in prayer, my wish is that this burning emptiness inside would heal  
I close my eyes, I turn around, I go on my way  
With the dream that somewhere out there, love, you wait for me, too  
And though I am alone again, I shed not a tear  
How beautiful is my loneliness, how great is my pain  
I go my way, I journey on, now 'till forever  
With the memory of our last kiss to keep me going  
And though I am alone again, I shed not a tear  
How beautiful is my loneliness, how great is my pain


End file.
